


A Lesson in Respect

by WeAllSmutSometimes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Ass to Mouth, Choking, Collars, Control, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dominance kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Potential non-con, Sex Toys, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, choking collars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAllSmutSometimes/pseuds/WeAllSmutSometimes
Summary: Sakura just wanted to be home and relax. Tobirama had other ideas. And Hashirama was only too willing to help. TobiSakuHashi





	A Lesson in Respect

**_A Lesson In Respect  
TobiSakuHashi_ **

With a deep sigh, Sakura kicked her heeled boots off and dropped her keys onto the hook by the door. Her muscles were tight and sore from far too many hours of surgery, and the only thing on her mind was the thought of a large glass of wine and a long soak in her tub.

As she made her way through her apartment, she flipped on a handful of lights, just enough for her to navigate the familiar halls until she reached her bedroom. Automatically her hand went for the light switch as she stepped into the room, but she froze a moment later as her gaze landed on her bed.

It was made. A less important fact but one that came to her awareness simply because of what lay atop the bedspread. There was an assortment of toys: blindfold, nipple clamps, vibrators, dildos and butt plugs of all sizes. 

Her eyes widened as she tried to process what, why and most importantly _who_. It was then that she felt a presence behind her and she slowly turned as she came face-to-face with a broad, strong male that stood nearly four inches over her. His expression was unreadable but his dark crimson eyes were like liquid fire as he watched her. Her body warmed under his stare. 

“Tobirama,” she greeted coolly.

“Hello, Sakura,” he murmured. His smooth tenor washed over her and a shiver raced down her spine as his gaze swept over her form once slowly. “You are awfully overdressed.”

She tried not to let it show how much his mere presence was affecting her as she arched her brow, almost challengingly. “I don’t recall inviting you over.”

“And I don’t recall giving you permission to speak to me in that tone.”

Something deep in the pit of her stomach stirred at his warning. Experience told her she should keep her mouth shut, she should do as directed without argument, but she was so tired and being teased and fucked for the next hour - likely longer - were not high on the list of things she wanted to do that night. 

“Can we please do this tomorrow night? I’m exhausted. My surgery went four hours longer than it was supposed to and I just want to relax.”

His eyes were piercing as his expression hardened. “I didn’t ask for excuses. Strip and get on the bed. Or I will make you.”

His threat wasn’t empty. She had witnessed before what happens when she didn’t do as he asked, and with an audible sigh, she reached for the zipper of her tunic. She tugged it down with more force than necessary before she pulled the material off her shoulders, her eyes never wavering from his as a deep glare settled upon her face. Tobirama just watched, waiting patiently as she unbuttoned her pants and kicked them off until she was standing before him in her bra and underwear.

“I meant all of it,” he said, his tone rich with displeasure.

Sakura bit back her retort. Wordlessly, she slipped out of her panties and unfastened the clasp of her bra before she dropped both of them onto the pile of clothes at her feet, leaving her utterly exposed for his viewing.

“Now get on the bed,” Tobirama ordered, his tone unreadable. “And lose the attitude.”

Suppressing her scoff, Sakura turned and stalked towards the bed. She crawled into it and was about to roll over onto her back when he stopped her. “On your knees. Face away from me.” 

She did as she was told silently and kept her back to him as she listened to his approach. He picked something up from the bed and she realized it was the blindfold a moment later as he slipped it over her eyes. It blacked out everything, effectively keeping her from seeing even the barest hint of light around the edges. She expected him to handcuff her next, as he usually did one with the other, but instead he tipped her chin back allowing him to wrap a strong piece of leather around her slender neck. Just by the feel, Sakura knew which collar it was. The choker. 

It was Tobirama’s favorite, allowing him to tug and pull her around to his will. Any resistance on her end would cause it to tighten around her airway, making it almost too easy for her to comply with his every command. 

Her breath hitched slightly as he secured it in place before his fingers trailed lightly down her spine. “Down, princess.”

Sakura stiffened at the pet name, but she complied nonetheless, slowly lowering herself down until her face pressed against the mattress and her ass remained high in the air. That name out of Tobirama’s mouth was not meant as a compliment nor was it a term of affection. It was an insult, used only when he found her uptight and spoiled. She should’ve just stripped for him the first time he asked. 

The sound of Tobirama moving behind her suddenly brought a new wave of anticipation, though of nervousness or excitement she didn’t know. She could only lie there and try to identify the faint sounds as he moved somewhere behind her. 

“You started off on a defiant note tonight, princess. Anything you wish to say?” he asked, his voice not betraying his thoughts.

She was tempted to apologize but she held her tongue, knowing he didn’t want to hear it. “I can do better, sir. Please, can I try?”

Behind her, Tobirama was silent and she waited with bated breath for him to decide her punishment. It seemed something she said must have cooled his annoyance for he ran his fingers through her hair lightly. “Since you asked so nicely, I’ll give you one more chance. Don’t disappoint me.”

She breathed a silent sigh of relief as he smoothed his hand down her back again until he reached her ass. Pushing her knees further apart, he spread the folds of her sex before he attempted to slip a finger inside her. He stopped when he found her dry.

“Why aren’t you wet?”

 _Because I’m so damn tired,_ Sakura thought. She didn’t dare say it outloud. “I just need more time, sir. Please can I have a little longer?”

Tobirama hummed a moment before she felt a tug on the collar. She followed it, forcing her to sit up and stand from the bed before he pushed down on her shoulder. Sakura automatically reached out a hand to steady herself as she was forced onto her knees only for it to land on his hip. It was then that she realized he had undressed before coming to her. Under her palms was smooth, firm, powerful muscle. 

“Fine, you can have some more time, little one,” he said.

A shiver went down her spine at the name change but her attention shifted to the collar as it tightened around her neck. 

“In the meantime, you can put your mouth to use. Don’t disappoint me.”

The moment his cock touched her lips, she opened her mouth and allowed him to slip inside. He was half hard but slowly growing harder as he worked himself further down her throat until she was swallowing all of him. He let her move at her own pace, but he kept her on a short leash, allowing her to withdraw from him but only until the head of his cock remained around her lips.

Sakura didn’t complain. She simply focused on his pleasure, deepthroating him and using her tongue in the way she knew he like most. Above her, she could hear Tobirama enjoying her treatment of him. When he finally reached down to press his hand to the back of her head, she knew he was close and she picked up her enthusiasm eagerly.

His fingers tightened in her hair a moment before he came. The first spurt hit her tongue before he thrust deeper inside her mouth and held her still with her nose nearly touching the small patch of hair above his cock. Salty stickiness coated her taste buds as warmth flooded her mouth but she didn’t dare swallow yet as he withdrew his softening member.

“Let me see,” Tobirama ordered as he loosened his tight grip on her collar.

Obediently Sakura opened her mouth, causing a small trail of cum to drip down her chin. She didn’t wipe it away, and she could feel his smirk through her blindfold. “Good girl. You can swallow.”

As she did, Tobirama used his thumb to catch the bit that had escaped and she opened her mouth again just wide enough for him to stick the digit in. Once she had made sure to wipe it clean, he tugged her up.

In hindsight, Sakura should have known that even after orgasming, Tobirama was still far from done with her. She had hoped getting him off would be enough, that he would take pity on her and allow their session to end there so she could bathe and get caught up on some much needed rest, but this was Tobirama. And he never did things halfway. 

He quickly arranged her on the bed again, her face pressed into the mattress once more as his attention returned to her sex. He traced her seam before he spread her sex. Just enough of her essence coated his finger to allow him to slip inside. 

“You’re still not wet?” Tobirama asked, his voice a mix of surprise and disappointment. “Are you not enjoying my company, princess?”

Sakura quickly shook her head. “I am! I’m sorry. I’m just...I’m so tired. Please, sir, if I could just-.”

“No,” he interrupted, his voice firm. He withdrew from her before he stepped away completely. “No more excuses. You won’t be leaving this bed until you are dripping wet and begging for more. I don’t care if it takes you all night.”

An unconscious whimper passed her lips as she heard him shuffle with something behind her. She squirmed and strained her ears to better picture what was happening but there were no distinctive sounds that hinted at what was happening. 

“If you don’t come in the next hour, I will personally ensure you aren’t able to for the next month.”

Sakura paled. She knew his threats weren’t empty. It didn’t matter if Izuna or Madara or Hashirama took her, Tobirama would ensure his order was heard by the three other men. They would be allowed to get off, but she wouldn’t. No matter how much she begged or manipulated or cried. 

His hand suddenly found her hip and she jerked slightly as he spread her cheeks before he pushed something blunt against her asshole. It was cold but wet with lube and Sakura let out a low groan as Tobirama worked the toy inside her tight entrance. It flared at the base, effectively keeping it locked inside of her, and for a minute he simply played with it, pulling the thick bottom out before pushing it back in slowly. 

She knew he enjoyed watching her ass stretch around thick toys and plugs and cocks, and a small feeling of relief passed through her that he had been kind enough to start with something relatively small. Though how he expected her to come from it, she had no idea.

Then it started to vibrate. 

Sakura yelped in surprise as Tobirama pushed the toy inside of her a final time before leaving it. He turned it on high before he moved off the bed and towards the door, his parting words following him:

“You have fifty-eight minutes left.”  
xx  
Sakura was nearly sobbing. She had no idea how much time had passed since Tobirama had left the room, but she knew she had to be close to her hour mark. And she still hadn’t come.

Her asshole was sore and abused from having such high vibrations attack her sensitive nerve endings for so long, and her knees and hips ached from the position. It was all becoming rather uncomfortable and though she had tried her hardest to focus on the pleasure - even using a finger against her clit for awhile - it seemed her mind was determined to center on her slight discomforts. 

The moment she heard the door open again, her panic renewed. Her heart pounded in her chest and she prayed she was wet enough to convince Tobirama she had come, but she doubted it. Her sex pulsed with arousal but it wasn’t unbearable and aching with a desperate need to be filled like it normally was. 

Sakura strained to hear him approach but his footsteps were silent and she jumped in surprise when the bed dipped beside her. “I’m sorry,” she said on the verge of tears. “I tried. I tried so hard but I couldn’t. I just-.”

“Calm down, baby girl.”

Sakura stilled as she recognized that voice. _Hashirama._

“I know you tried. Let me help you.”

He shut off the vibrator and carefully pulled it from her aching ass before he rubbed the slight sting away. His finger dipped partially inside her hole but it didn’t linger long as he reached up to unclasp the collar around her throat. It fell away as did her blindfold soon after and she blinked hard against the light before she turned her head to look at him.

Had it been their first time together, she would have felt nervous being completely naked before the dressed male, but the way he was watching her now with rich brown eyes, his expression soft and tender, nearly made her feel nearly weak with relief and affection. 

It wasn’t until he wiped at her cheek that she realized a few of her tears had escaped but she didn’t try to hide from him. Instead, he helped stretch out her sore legs and rolled her over onto her back before he bent down to kiss her. His mouth moved slowly against hers as his fingertips ghosted over her skin, caressing as they went.

“Tobirama tells me you haven't been following orders tonight.”

Her eyes flickered to his, but gaze was focused elsewhere as he spread her legs and settled between them, his expression was unreadable. “I tried, daddy. I promise. I just can't cum tonight.”

“That's because you're trying too hard,” he said gently as his fingers ghosted over her center. She twitched at the feeling but didn't jerk away. “You need to relax.”

His soothing tone eased the tension coiling in her chest and she made a conscious effort to relax against the bed as one of his hands traced the outside curve of her breast before he flicked a nipple. The sensation sent a spark of pleasure straight down to the pit of her stomach and she sighed softly as he did it again.

Sakura didn’t know how Hashirama always did it. It didn’t matter if she was stressed or tired or angry - even at _him_ \- but he knew her body well and could work her up to sexual highs she never thought possible. It wasn’t long before she began bucking her hips up to meet his skilled hand as he thrust one finger inside her while his thumb pressed against her clit. She could feel the pleasure building, feel her climax coming, but it wasn’t enough. She needed more. She needed him. 

“Please daddy. I need you inside of me,” Sakura whined.

Something flashed behind Hashirama’s eyes and his hand stilled against her sex. “I thought you didn’t want to come tonight.”

“What?”

Confusion passed over her but before she could get clarity, the door to her bedroom opened again. “Is she ready?” Tobirama asked.

Sakura glanced back at Hashirama as he withdrew from her and stood from the bed. “Quite ready.”

The younger of the two smirked before he approached the bed. He slipped a hand between her legs to test her wetness before he quickly flipped her over until she was on her hands and knees again.  
“I gave you two chances to get wet tonight and you failed both times,” Tobirama told her. “You need to be punished.”

Sakura’s eyes widened and she glanced over her shoulder just as Tobirama knelt on the bed behind her raised ass. She was only given a quick peek at what he held in his hand but she had long ago become familiar with his favorite form of punishment. Spankings. With a large plug lodged deep in her ass.

“Wait! Please, sir-!”

“Stop talking or I will do twice as many spankings.”

Sakura snapped her mouth shut. She couldn’t help but feel a little betrayed by Hashirama, but she knew he had meant well in his own way. He had helped get her blood boiling which would make the punish more manageable than if she had still been counting orgasms until they were done.

“You’re going to get twenty spankings tonight,” Tobirama said as he continued prepping. “If you so much as ask me to stop, I will add another ten. Do I make myself clear, princess?”

She nodded against the mattress. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

A moment later she felt the tip of a toy at her ass before it was pushed it. In was wide, likely as big as three fingers before flaring out even further at the base. It stretched her to the point of pain and she whimpered softly as the urge to ask him to stop nearly overcame her. 

It had been so long since the last time they had taken her ass. Madara was usually the one to fuck her there, and the toy earlier had been so much smaller than this one, but she didn’t dare utter a word. 

It popped in an inch later and she breathed a sigh of relief as the ache began to lessen. However, her punishment was far from over and she yelped both in pain and surprise as Tobirama struck his first blow. The resulting sting caused her ass to clench around the toy tightly, but with its wide girth, her muscles barely contracted and she gasped, not really sure how to feel about the foreign sensation.

But before she could decide, Tobirama struck her again. He did it over and over, alternating between his hand and the paddle, the last of which pressed the plug in deeper on every swing. Those blows made her sob into the sheets but there was no denying her arousal at the rough treatment. Her essence trailed down her inner thigh and by the time, Tobirama had finished, she was dripping wet, all her earlier exhaustion gone.

“How does that feel, princess?”

She arched and pressed back, wanting to feel him push the plug in deeper. “Good. So good, sir. Please I need more.”

Tobirama hummed behind her. “I don’t know if you deserve it. But you took your punishment so well, I suppose I can help you out.”

Sakura sighed in relief and spread her knees further, fully expecting Tobirama to fuck her in her aching cunt. But he didn’t. Instead, he pulled the plug from her ass sharply before he sheathed himself inside her. She cried at the abruptness, but he merely began to move, one hand on her head keeping her face pressed into the bed as the other held her hip steady. 

He fucked her mercilessly, suddenly making her aware just how sore her abused hole really was, but he didn’t slow his pace or offer her any other pleasure as he used her. Sakura knew she should feel taken advantage of, but he felt so good that she simply kept her back arched and her hips high for him.

Tobirama let out a low groan when he finally came. Warmth filled her ass but didn’t stop the movements of his hips until he had completely emptied himself inside of her. She groaned in disappointment when he finally slipped out of her. “What about me?” 

Tobirama arched his brow as he lowered himself into the chair in the corner. “What about you?”

She nearly gaped. After all of that they weren’t even going to let her cum?

“Perhaps we should be nice,” Hashirama suddenly said. Sakura looked at him from where he had been sitting on the other side of the room while his brother had fucked her. “She did take her punishment so well after all.”

Tobirama nearly sighed. “You spoil her.”

“I have to. She is my little girl.”

Sakura nodded eagerly at that. “Yes! Please daddy?”

Hashirama stood slowly before he crossed the room to stand at the foot of her bed. She was nearly purring when he cupped her jaw and brushed his thumb across her cheekbone. “What is it that you want?”

“Please fuck me, daddy. I need you inside of me.”

He hummed thoughtfully, and for one heart dropping moment Sakura was convinced he was going to deny her. Then something clamped down on her nipple abruptly and she nearly howled as pain mixed with pleasure. Nipple clamps. Of course her daddy would use those. He did nearly every chance he got and she whimpered softly as he released her face to pinch the other one sharply.

The clamps were connected by a metal chain and she cried softly as Hashirama gently tugged on it, silently ordering her to stand from the bed. “If you can make Tobirama orgasm again, I will let you get off.”

Sakura bit her lip doubtfully. After having already come twice, it was unlikely she’d be able to make him again, but she had to try. If she had any hope of relieving the ache between her legs she had to. 

With a nod, Hashirama led her by the chain connecting the clamps together to where Tobirama was lounging in his chair. He spread his legs for her as Hashirama released her so she could crawl between them until she was eye level with his cock. It was still wet and soft, and she swallowed as she realized how long her task would take. Her jaw was going to be sore tomorrow. 

Licking her lips, Sakura bent her head to take him into her mouth. She could taste both of them on his length but she didn’t hesitate or complain as she swallowed him.

Behind her, Hashirama nudged her knees apart. He found her slit and she groaned around the cock in her mouth as he slipped his fingers inside her. He touched her languidly as his thumb brushed over the sensitive nub over her entrance, not hard enough to get her off but just enough to push her arousal higher. 

In her mouth, Tobirama’s cock began to stir again and she doubled her efforts as he slipped a hand to her front. He played with the nipple clamps still firmly attached to her chest, his fingers brushing along the underside of her breasts before he tugged on the chain lightly. The pained pleasure sent a shock straight down to her clit and she ground herself into Hashirama’s hand only to whimper when he pulled away. 

A moment later she understood why as he lined the head of his length up with her center. He pushed into her slowly, far too slowly, and she picked her head up to complain only for Tobirama to pull on her chain sharply. 

“Ah! Please,” Sakura gasped.

Tobirama eased the tension but he shot her an expectant look. “You heard Hashirama. Make me come and we’ll give you your turn.”

She wanted to argue as Hashirama continued to sheathe himself inside of her inch by frustratingly slow inch, but she knew they wouldn’t give her what she wanted until she did as told. No matter how much she argued. Biting her tongue, Sakura took Tobirama back into her mouth to resume her task.

To her displeasure, Hashirama stopped when he was fully inside her and she couldn’t stop herself from thrusting back on him as she continued to please Tobirama. Wedged between them, she took her pleasure as she gave it, pulled off Hashirama as she sucked Tobirama down her throat before she withdrew as she thrust back on the cock teasing her cunt.

Neither man stopped her as she worked. In fact, their hands had fallen away completely, allowing her to move freely as the chain attached to her nipple clamps swung with her movements. It felt like the night was going to stretch on forever as she worked for her orgasm. But then Tobirama began thrusting up into her mouth, a little at first, but more noticeably each passing moment as his climax approached.

His fingers fisted into her hair as he hurried her pace a moment before hot ropes of cum coated her tongue. It was a smaller load than the first but she held it in her mouth, waiting to see if Tobirama demanded she show him. 

He seemed to sense her hesitation but he merely cupped her jaw and ran his thumb over her lips, a soft smirk on his lips as he nodded. “She did well. Let her come.”

Sakura swallowed before she nuzzled into his palm, relieved her punishment was over, but then Hashirama withdrew from her and stood. She glanced over her shoulder at him curiously, but before she could ask, he pulled her to her feet before his mouth descended upon hers. 

She knew he could taste Tobirama on his tongue but he still kissed her thoroughly before he steered her backwards. At first, Sakura didn’t understand what he wanted. But then Tobirama grasped her hips from behind and guided her down into his lap. She settled against him comfortably, briefly wondering if they were both going to take her at the same time. It had been awhile since the last time both of their cocks had been seated firmly within her, but she chased that idea away quickly. She doubted Tobirama had the energy to get up a fourth time. He may have a lot of stamina, but she didn’t think he had that much.

“Spread your legs, little one,” Tobirama murmured in her ear as he reached up to remove the nipple clamps from her breasts.

His breath ghosted over the shell of her ear, resulting in a shiver down her spine, and she whined softly at the loss of pressure on her nipples, but she complied nonetheless. After settling her knees on the outside of his, she peered up at Hashirama, suddenly feeling deliciously and sinfully exposed. She couldn’t close her legs even if she wanted to. “Please fuck me, daddy.”

His member twitched at the title before he stepped between their open legs with a smirk. “I’ll take care of you, little girl. You come as many times as you want.”

Her breath hitched upon his permission and she gripped the arms of the chair to ground herself as Hashirama slipped back inside her.

He started a hard, quick pace, no longer interested in teasing her, as Tobirama cupped her sore breasts. His fingers flicked across the abused buds, sending sharp bursts of pleasure straight down to where Hashirama was sheathing himself inside of her. 

Sakura was so wet and throbbing and swollen with arousal. Every touch, every caress, every thrust only added more fuel onto the fire and it wasn’t long before her climax slammed into her. 

“Oh fuck, I-I’m-!”

She was unable to finish as pleasure ripped through her center and stole her voice. Her back arched sharply and she tried to buck her hips up to meet Hashirama’s but Tobirama wrapped a firm arm around her waist, pinning her down as the older male continued to bury himself inside of her. 

Hashirama didn’t stop even as Sakura came down from her high. She squirmed in Tobirama’s lap but he spread his legs wider, in turn pulling hers apart as well to give Hashirama more room. 

“W-wait! Oh gods, it’s too sensitive. It’s too much,” she gasped.

Sakura reached back to tangle her fingers into Tobirama’s hair as his teeth nipped at the soft skin of her throat. He kept his arm wrapped securely around her waist while his other hand slipped down her body to play with her clit. Her hips bucked in response, but she didn’t know if she was trying to pull away or push closer. She thought she might explode. And then she did. 

Sakura screamed as she came again, her pleasure spiking to new heights. Her vision burned white and every muscle in her body drew taut as her mind went blank. It was as if she could feel everything and nothing at the same time as she spiraled above the realm of reality, floating high above her body until she thought she might stay there forever.

It was a slow coming down. When she finally cracked her eyes open, Hashirama was kneeling between her legs, his palm cupping her jaw and his eyes searching her face. “Sakura, talk to me. Are you alright?”

It was then that she realized she had blacked out. Her sex was still pulsing softly but it was warm and full and she realized that during her orgasm she had completely missed Hashirama coming inside her. Normally that would have disappointed her, but at the moment all she could think about was how relaxed and how utterly satiated she was.

“‘m good,” she slurred, her mind still hazy.

Her eyes were already slipping closed again in exhaustion, and the fingers gently brushing through her hair weren’t helping either. All she wanted was to sleep.

“You can’t sleep here, Sakura,” Tobirama murmured in her ear, his voice warm and rich with affectionate amusement. 

She hummed but didn’t make any move to get up, and a moment later, Tobirama moved under her, forcing her to shift against him as he maneuvered her until he could slip one arm under her knees as the other wrapped around her middle. He stood with her in his arms, but she didn’t open her eyes to see where they were going until the sound of rushing water reached her ears.

Hashirama was drawing her a bath. 

The water was warm and soothing against her skin, and she sunk down into the deep tub bonelessly. She was asleep within a minute.

For a while, Tobirama and Hashirama washed the sweat and stickiness from her skin silently until Hashirama eventually glanced at his younger brother out of the corner of his eyes. “You better have breakfast ready for her tomorrow. She had four surgeries today, the last of which was an emergency trauma.”

Tobirama frowned. “She didn’t tell me.”

“Did you give her the chance?”

His lack of response was answer enough and Hashirama pulled the plug in the drain before he scooped Sakura out of the tub and wrapped her in a large, fluffy towel. She didn’t stir, except to bury her face into his chest, and silently Hashirama padded out of the bathroom to tuck her into bed.

Tobirama stayed on the floor beside the tub a moment longer before he eventually sighed and pushed himself to his feet to join them. He was going to make it up to her. He would make her the best damn breakfast tomorrow.

**_end_ **


End file.
